Gold Digger
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: After returning from a trip on Isle Esme, Carlisle and Esme come home to their loving family and a clean home. All is well and they are enjoying their time and talking about their trip when Jacob makes shocking realization...ESME'S A GOLD DIGGER!


Esme's POV

Carlisle and I were just home from our vacation to Isle Esme… my island. The time we spent there was short for Carlisle was to return to work soon. I was upset when the vacation ended but happy we were able to spend whatever private moment we had together. I was also happy to be seeing my children again. Since they were all believed to be in college they were to stay home. I truly hoped they stayed true to that promise, and did not go into town. I also prayed that my beautiful house was still standing.

When Carlisle and I arrived home the house was still in tacked. However, what surprised me was….IT WAS CLEAN! They even had a banner that said welcome home mom and dad. I loved it when my children called me mom. It made me feel more…more maternal. It was a sign of respect. Soon 6 vampires, one hybrid, and 3 werewolves came down to greet us.

"NANA…DR.G….YOU'RE BACK" my granddaughter shrieked.

"Yes we are Nessie" my loving husband responded as he stole her out of Jacob's arms. She kissed Carlisle lightly on the cheek and the kissed my cheek next.

"How was the vacation?" Edward asked reluctantly.

"Spectacular" I smiled "except for the fact that we had to by a whole new bed."

"About that…." Edward began.

"Its fine, we understand." I laughed

Soon the rest of the family and I accumulated in the living room and began to talk about what had happened while we were away. Apparently we had missed out on a lot. Everyone was talking and laughing when I noticed something. It was Jacob. He had his arm on the coffee table and his head on top of that.

"Jacob" I asked "is something wrong." My whole family began to stare at me. Rosalie gave me a 'Did you just seriously ask HIM that' look. Just because he's a wolf doesn't mean he is inept to feelings I thought to myself. Edward laughed.

"Oh nothing's wrong Esme. I just realized something."

"What did you realize Jacob." I smiled kindly paying full attention to the man…wolf….shape shifter….person in front of me.

"I just realized you're a gold-digger."

My face dropped with the rest of the family's. I was in utter shock. How was that even possible? How could that thought even cross his mind? What kind of thoughts did he draw to make this conclusion?

"Excuse me!" I questioned

"On offense Esme, but you are a gold-digger."

"Jacob" I asked "How in the world am I a gold-digger?"

"Come on isn't it obvious" he looked out at the rest of the family who was just as confused as I was. "Alright, I'm going to break this down for you. Carlisle is MANY years….decades is more like it….older than Esme. Esme over here was a poor farm girl living on her own who jumps off a cliff and he's so rich he has bought her and island and many more things. Esme who comes from nothing is now something…with money, insert Esme as a gold-digger."

"YOU THINK I LOVE CARLISLE JUST BECAUSE HE HAS MONEY!" I screamed.

Just out of random curiosity, how many years older is Carlisle."

I mumbled the number not wanting to be harassed any longer.

"What was that" Jacob cupped his ear " I didn't hear you."

"257 years" I blurted out. My children were stunned. They never really knew how many years Carlisle and I were apart in our ages.

"WOW" Jacob boomed "TWO whole centuries and plus some….again I say gold-digger"

I turned my face away embarrassed. I wasn't a gold-digger. I truly loved Carlisle with all my heart. He was the man I was going to spend eternity with for richer or for poorer.

"Hey," Jacob began again "you were at least the first person he turned right ….right." We looked at him as if he had three heads. Has he seriously never heard our story?

"No," Carlisle began "I turned Edward first."

"Wow so you have a son that's older than you." Jacob laughed

"Two" Jasper piped up "Me….oh and also Alice."

"Oh my, you even have three children who are older than you." Jacob hollered. "I have another question Esme."

"What?" I asked annoyed and on the verge of dry sobs.

"Do you work outside the home?"

"No, I don't"

"Have you ever had a job since you were married to Carlisle?"

"No" I stuttered.

"Ohhhhhh… so you're not just a gold-digger, but a trophy wife."


End file.
